Yugioh 5D's: A new Beginning
by Lord Zero master
Summary: Several years after the events of Yugioh 5D's the original signers have decided to pass down their knowledge, and marks to 5 new signers.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!**

_**(A new Beginning.)**_

The following events are made up, whatever you do, do not be an idiot and try to reenact what you read, cause then you'll die. Then I'll get sued and blah blah blah. Also I am not liable, because your just stupid if your trying to copy what you just read. So now on with the show!

**Chapter One: **

The fast and the furious: Oh who am I kidding, one guys gonna get pulverized anyway.

Prologue

Several years after the events of Yugioh 5D's the original signers have decided to pass down their knowledge, and marks to 5 new signers. Luna and Leo have become pro duelists, Yusei and the other signers (With the exception of Leo and Luna) started to live together, once they found out about the new signers they move to a bigger and nicer house so that The 5 new Signers could live with Yusei and the others so that the 5 Original Signers could teach them their skills so that the new signers could be ready for whatever danger faced them.

There was a blue and red duel runner going through the streets, it looked just like Yusei's, but Yusei wasn't driving it. It was a guy wearing black pants, a red shirt, a black jacket, and a blue helmet. He then stopped at what looked like a warehouse. He got off his duel runner and pushed it inside.

Kaiten: "So Yusei, why'd you call me and Axel here?" Kaiten said walking up to Axel and Yusei.

Axel: "I was just getting to that Kaiten, jeez......."

Kaiten: "Well excuse me for interrupting." He said sarcastically.

Axel: "I will so kick your ass."

Kaiten: "Yeah right, how many times have you beaten me?" Kaiten asked but Axel just remained silent. "That's ri-"

Jack: "Both of you just be quiet before I kick both of your asses."

Axel: "What's he doing here?"

Jack: "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kaiten: "Isn't it obvious Jack? Axel just doesn't like you, for someone who acts smart you sure are dumb."

Jack: "Do you really think telling me that is going to make me be nice to you."

Axel: "Oh stop with the tough guy routine."

Yusei: "All of you just shut up already!" Yusei yelled which got them to shut their traps. "Good, now there's a reason I called you two here, we need your help in tracking down a thug that uses the alias 'Zero'."

Kaiten: "Why does someone use Zero as a code name, I mean that word means nothing."

Yusei: "I know that, it's just all I know is that he has been terrorizing some turbo duelists for some time now, and he's found ways to get around the rules of Speed World 2."

Kaiten: "Now that is just weird."

Axel: "Yeah, maybe he made his own customized version of Speed World."

Kaiten: "Now that's just stupid."

Yusei: "Now Kaiten, you can't doubt that possibility."

Jack: "Yeah, Kaiten, Axel, meet up with the others and discuss a plan, we'll try to get more information."

Kaiten: "Right." Kaiten said hopping on his duel runner, with Axel sitting in the back, they then took off and were heading through the city streets.

Axel: "So where do you think everyone is?"

Kaiten: "Well there's only three more of us so they shouldn't be too hard to find, their probably at the hang out."

Axel: "Why must you be smart all the time?"

Kaiten: "Dude, it's a fact of life okay."

Axel: "You know this guy could be doing this to get attention or something."

Kaiten: "Either that or he's crazy."

Axel: "Yea-" Right at that moment a sleek black duel runner slammed into the pair. It's rider was wearing a very weird costume and he wore a mask as well, and if that wasn't obvious enough he had the word Zero painted on the side of it.

Kaiten: "Attention my ass! That's Zero!"

Zero: "Well my reputation proceeds me, I've heard you were looking for me so I thought we should have a little turbo duel." Zero said as he forced Kaiten's duel runner into duel mode.

Computer: "Speed world 3 activated."

Kaiten: "Speed world 3?!"

Zero: "That's right, with this we don't have to use speed spells, as well as speed counters don't matter. My own personal invention." Zero said drawing his five cards, "I'll let the loser go first."

Kaiten: "You are so going to regret saying that you bastard." Kaiten said drawing 5 cards and then drawing a sixth card. "I'll start off by playing my Six Samurai Zanji **(1800/1300)** in attack mode, and then equipping him with my Mist Body spell card. Your move."

Zero: "So bland, so meaningless, I'll be placing two cards face down, and then summoning Infernity Necromancer **(0/2000)**, and thanks to his effect he automatically switches to defense. And I'll end my turn."

Kaiten: "I'll summon Blast Magician **(1400/1700)**, and I'll equip Axe of Despair to him, now he gains 1000 attack points **(Blast Magician 2400)**,and next because he has a spell counter he can destroy your Necromancer!" Kaiten said as Zero's monster was blown up.

Zero: "I'll chain with Bad Reaction to Simochi and Ominous Fortune Telling, but I'll get to those later."

Kaiten: "Now my monsters attack him directly!" Kaiten said as they both unleashed their attacks dropping Zero's life points down to **3800**.

Zero: "My turn." Zero replied drawing a card and smiling under his mask. "I'll be summoning snipe hunter **(1500/600)**, next I'll choose Blast Magician, and discard a card from my hand and if the die lands on 2-5 then I get to destroy it." The dice then began to roll as it rolled a four and Blast Magician was destroyed. "Next I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Kaiten: "Right, now it's my move, I'll be summoning Familiar Possessed Eria **(1850/1500)** and I'll have her attack Snipe Hunter, and next Zanji shall attack you directly!" Kaiten said as Sniper Hunter was gone and Zero's life points were now at **1650 **due to his Zanji.

Zero: "I'll chain with Eye of Truth, now you show me your hand each turn and you gain 1000 life points every standby phase, but here's the deal, you lose 1000 because of my Simochi trap."

Kaiten: "Damn it!"

Axel: "You better think of something fast man or he'll eat away at your life points."

Zero: "My turn, I'll use Ominous Fortune telling trap cards ability and then I choose that card." Zero said picking Kaiten's Swift Gaia, "I declare monster." Zero said as Kaiten lost 800 Life Points. "Next I'll normal summon Power Invader **(2200/0)** and I'll equip him with Power Pickaxe, I remove Blast Magician from play for Power Invader to gain 500 points **(Power Invader 2700)**, now attack his Eria!" Zero said as his Brutal FIend destroyed Kaiten's magician and brought Kaiten down to **6250**. "I end my turn."

Kaiten: "My turn." Kaiten said as he went down to **5250**, "I'll sacrifice Zanji to bring out Dark Magician Girl **(2000/1700)**, and next I'll play swords of revealing light, now you can't attack for three turns, I end my turn."

Zero: He again picked Gaia and declared a monster now making Kaiten's Life Points go down to **4450**, "I'll play Mask of the Accursed and equip it to Dark Magician Girl." Zero said as his mask attached to Kaiten's Dark Magician girl making Kaiten's strong monster completely useless. "I end my turn."

Axel: "Come on Kaiten get back in the game!" Axel said worried that Kaiten might loose.

Kaiten: "I draw!" Kaiten was now down to **2950** due to Zero's burn damaging cards. "I'll summon the Six Samurai Irou **(1700/1200)** in attack mode. I end my turn."

Zero: He once again declared Swift Gaia and got Kaiten down to **2150**, "Now I summon the Bistro Butcher **(1800/1000)**, and I'll end my turn."

Kaiten: "My turn." And again Kaiten was down to a measly **550** Life Points, "I'll play Heavy Storm, now all spell and trap cards are destroyed!" Kaiten said as he got rid of the burn cards.

Axel: "Nice move man!"

Kaiten: "Thanks, now I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge **(2600/1800)**!" He said as his Monster in shining gold armor appeared. "Now destroy his butcher!" Kaiten said as Zero's butcher was sliced in two bringing Zero down to 850.

Zero: "This is the end! I sacrifice my invader to summon Vanity's Fiend **(2400/1200)**, and then I'll equip him with Sword of Deep-Seated **(Vanity's Fiend 2900)** . Now destroy blade edge!" Zero said as his monster destroyed Kaiten's come back and hope for victory, now Kaiten was at 250.

Kaiten: "I Draw, I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Kaiten said in a sad tone, Axel got worried and wondered what would happen.

Zero: "I summon Dark Lucius LV4 **(1000/300)** , now my Vanity's Fiend attacks your face down!" Zero said as his Fiend killed his Samurai monster Yariza. "Now my Dark Lucius give the final blow!" Zero said as his monster made Kaiten's life points go to **0**. Kaiten's duel runner then was about to crash when Zero made it worse by slamming into the duel runner before riding off. Kaiten's duel runner crash into an alleyway and both him and Axel were knocked off and were injured. A certain someone saw them and rushed over to them.

Danix: "Wow this is surprising, I'm walking down the street and I just see you guys crash, what happened?" Danix asked but all he heard was a groan, apparently they were either unconscious or just to hurt to speak. "I'm getting you guys to a hospital." Danix then called an ambulance, they picked up both Axel and Kaiten and Kaiten's duel runner which was parked when they got to the hospital. Both of them were in critical condition and had to be operated on quickly. Danix quickly told the two remaining signers, and Yusei about this and all three rushed over to the Hospital. All four of them were discussing next to Kaiten's duel runner.

Yusei: "What happened to them?"

Danix: "I don't know all I know is that they crashed."

Ace: "Your kidding me right? I knew Kaiten was too stupid to drive a duel runner."

Danix: "Kaiten's skilled with a duel runner and it was obvious to me that the crash was no accident."

Yusei: "I have to agree, Kaiten got most of his skills from me, and look at me I never crash."

Ace: "Except with that time with Kalin Kesler."

Yusei: "Yeah...........don't remind me of that."

Larsa: "From the looks of where his cards were on the duel runner it seems like he was turbo dueling."

Yusei: "Oh no, they must have ran into Zero, this is bad."

Ace: "Zero? You mean that crook who takes people's Synchro monsters if they lose, and the same person who messes up turbo duelists?"

Yusei: "Well it had to be him, who else could it have been?"

Larsa: "So lets see, if he's taking out top ranking turbo duelists then you could be next Yusei."

Yusei: "Yeah, there's no way I'm going to let that happen."

Danix: "Lets not get to ahead of ourselves, we need to check up on Axel and Kaiten remember?"

Yusei: "Right we should go." Yusei said as all four of them walked into the hospital. Once they got in they asked what room both of them were in but they had to wait awhile because they were still being treated.

Ace: "Oh God I hate all this waiting!"

Larsa: "Oh be quiet Ace, I'm going through my deck so I won't be bored, you should do the same."

Ace: "Why are you doing that, your deck is perfect! Mine is kick ass too so I don't need too!" Ace said but was then shushed by the nurse at the front desk.

Danix: "That's what you get Ace."

Ace: "Oh be quiet. I'm just bored is all." Ace said as a nurse walked up to them.

Nurse: "Your friends are in room 235 B, try to make it short since they both need rest. Only two of you are allowed in at a time." The Nurse then walked off. The four got up and walked to room 235 B, Yusei and Jon decided to go first, when they got in they saw Kaiten flipping through some T.V. channels while Axel was still asleep.

Kaiten: "Hey guys. I didn't know you all would be here."

Yusei: "How are you doing?"

Kaiten: "I'm doing fine, I'm just bored is all."

Yusei: "That's good, so what happened?"

Kaiten: "Well I was on my way to look for the others before trying to find Zero, surprisingly he found me instead and for some reason knew that I was supposed to be looking for him. He forced me into a turbo duel and defeated me, and if that wasn't bad enough he slammed into my duel runner causing me to crash." After Kaiten told them that they both had grim faces.

Yusei: "This is bad, if this guy is serious about getting rid of the best turbo duelists then he could put an end to turbo dueling for good."

Danix: "So exactly how did he beat you?"

Kaiten: "He used this card called Speed World 3, which allows each of us to use spell cards, the speed counters are still active but they don't do anything if you use regular spells."

Yusei: "So that's how he's been beating everyone."

Kaiten: "Yeah he used a burn deck, I was able to get him down to 1650 before he started to use burn cards, and the lowest I got him was 850."

Danix: "Well at least we know your capable of beating him."

Kaiten: "Yeah but in my current condition I won't be able to turbo duel for a while."

Yusei: "You know if your bored I think I know what might help and cheer you up," Yusei said but Kaiten just raised an eyebrow.

Kaiten: "You really think a duel will cheer me up?"

Yusei: "No I meant going out to eat."

Kaiten: "I seriously doubt their going to let me go already."

Yusei: "Do you and Axel have anything broken?"

Kaiten: "No, just a couple of bruises and scratches, why?"

Yusei: "Then, if I'm your guardian they should let me check you out."

Kaiten: "Okay that should work, go try it then. By the way why are only two of you in here?"

Yusei: "The nurse said only two people could come in at a time."

Kaiten: "That's stupid, were not even in pain. So are you going to get us out of here or not?"

Yusei: "Right." Yusei said walking out of the room, several minutes later he walked back in, "Good news they'll let you go."

Kaiten: "Awesome! One problem though........"

Yusei: "That is?"

Kaiten: "Sleeping beauty over there." Kaiten said pointing at Axel.

Danix: "I'll wake him up." Danix said walking up to Axel and hitting him in the head, "Wake up ya lazy bum!"

Axel: "You bastard!" Axel said hitting Danix in the head. "What was that for!"

Kaiten: "Axel, he was trying to wake you up, were leaving the hospital and going somewhere to eat."

Axel: "Seriously?"

Kaiten: "Yeah seriously."

Axel: "Sweet."

Yusei: "Can someone explain to me again why you guys inherited our signer marks." Yusei said with a face palm.

Kaiten: "Trust me, no clue." Kaiten said rolling up his right arm sleeve, he had the head mark of the crimson dragon. "It's interesting, I got the lead mark, yet I'm probably say not as good as Larsa and Ace."

Yusei: "Who knows why you got that one, but all I can say is that you guys are destined for great things, and it's up to me and the other former signers to teach you guys what you need to know so that you can be prepared for the dangers ahead."

Kaiten: "Now let's go eat and discuss about some things." Kaiten said getting out of the bed and walking outside. "Hey guys, how are ya'll doing?"

Larsa: "Good, and stuff."

Ace: "What happened man, I thought you could beat that Zero guy."

Kaiten: "Oh shut up Ace."

Ace: "Hey man you know I was only pulling your le-" He tried to say but was interrupted by a punch in the face from Kaiten.

Kaiten: "That's for saying I suck!"

Ace: "Ow! You may be injured but you still punch hard."

Kaiten: "You seriously want me to kick your ass right now don't you?"

Ace: "No that's okay, so where are we going now?"

Yusei: "Somewhere to eat, it's around dinner right?"

Kaiten: "Yeah, somewhere around that time, all I know is that I'm starving."

Danix: "Shouldn't Axel be starving instead of you?"

Axel: "Shut up Danix."

Kaiten: "Anyway I guess we should be going now." Kaiten said walking through the hallways and then finally walked outside while the others followed him, "So um......... I'm in no condition to ride my duel runner, and we can't just leave it here so how are we going to do this?"

Axel: "Um lets see Ace has his, there's Kaiten's and Yusei's, now how are we going to make this work?" He asked and everyone shook their head no.

Yusei: "I think I have an idea, Larsa you can drive a duel runner right?"

Larsa: "Yeah why?"

Yusei: "Okay so Kaiten your going to ride with Ace, Danix can ride with Larsa, and Axel can ride with me."

Kaiten: "That works."

Ace: "Yeah that works, but do I really have to carry the dead weight?" This made Ace receive another punch from Kaiten.

Kaiten: "You seriously want me to kick your ass don't you?"

Ace: "No I'm good."

**-------------Several Minutes Later------------------ **

Yusei and the group arrived at a restaurant entered and sat down ready to order.

Larsa: "So what kind of deck did the Zero guy use?"

Kaiten: "A Fiend deck, that focuses on beat downs and burns."

Yusei: "What kind of fiends were they?"

Kaiten: "A variety of fiends."

Axel: "Yeah and he was even able to take down Bladedge."

Kaiten: "Surprisingly yeah, after getting rid of all those burn cards I thought i had him where I wanted him."

Ace: "That wouldn't of happened if it was me, you know how my deck works."

Axel: "We know already, stop showing off."

Danix: "So what I'm wondering is what this Zero guy is after, I mean sure getting rid of turbo duelists, but I mean he has to have a bigger goal than that."

Larsa: "My point exactly, we don't even know who he is or who he works for."

**-------------------------------In an unknown location-------------------------------**

Zero was walking into a big dark room when several spotlights came on showing 5 cloaked figures and 1 empty spot, at the end of the five figures was another cloaked one who seemed to be their leader.

???: "Zero you have returned, tell me were you able to get his mark to react?"

Zero: "I'm sorry my lord but no I couldn't, he put up a great fight, but was defeated in the end very easily."

???: "That's too bad, I thought him and the other new signers could put up a better fight."

Zero: "Don't worry, give me another chance and I think I'll be able to get his mark to appear."

???: "You better not fail me Zero, your not 5th in command for nothing."

Zero: "Stop worrying, I'll make sure the next time I get it right."

**Author's notes:** Well since this is my first chapter, tell me how I did, and review, I need feedback for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh 5D's: A new Beginning**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Reawakening of the Giant: Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu Returns! **

After the gang ate they went back to their hangout. Waiting was Jack, Crow, and Akiza who were anxious for their return. Kaiten was wondering what was going on, as well as the others.

Kaiten: "So um, just wondering, why were you guys waiting for us? Cause I'm not saying that it wasn't nice that you're here, I'm just making sure you guys weren't trying to do anything creepy."

Akiza: "Don't worry we were waiting for Yusei to take you back here because we were worried when we heard you crashed Kaiten."

Crow: "So when you didn't come back here right away we got a little bit worried, even Jack." Crow said they looked at Jack but he had that 'no I didn't look' on his face.

Kaiten: "Yeah Jack, pretend that you weren't worried, it doesn't change the fact that you were actually worried about me."

Jack: "Do you want me to kick you-"

Kaiten: "Shut it......... I just want to rest."

Yusei: "Yeah, I think we all have had a long day." Yusei replied, yet Larsa and Ace were nowhere to be found.

Kaiten: "Yeah their probably inside already asleep."

Axel: "Well I like their idea."

Crow: "Yeah a good night's sleep should do us all good." After some more talking and so, they entered the building and each went to their separate rooms.

----------------Later That Night----------------

A duel runner could be heard around the corner, it carried a figure in a cloak and this duel runner seemed very demonic, the person on it had a mark on his arm. It looked to be that of a Nazca line. He held it up in the air and made it pulsate, when he was getting nearer it pulsed quicker and he knew that he was right where he needed to be, so all the figure needed to do was wait for someone to take the bait. Meanwhile inside each of the signers rooms no ones Mark of the Dragon responded, except for Ace's and Kaitens. They both woke up with a pain on their arm and noticed their marks glowing. They walked outside their rooms and saw their marks.

Ace: "So what's with the light show." Ace whispered.

Kaiten: "I'm not so sure, let's get dressed and check it out." Kaiten said doing the same, once they were both dressed they went outside and saw the figure.

Ace: "Okay who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Kaiten: "Yeah, who are you-" Kaiten stopped dead once he saw that mark. "Ace, that mark, that guys a-"

?: "-Dark Signer, yes I am."

Ace: "Not this take over the world crap again......."

Kaiten: "I know right, it gets old after awhile."

?: "If you don't want any danger to come to your friends, then bring you duel disk, and deck and follow me." The Stranger said, Kaiten and Ace got their decks and duel disks and then they got on Kaiten's duel runner with Ace as the driver. "Good, now follow me." The stranger said driving off with Ace and Kaiten in pursuit.

Kaiten: "I don't know Ace, should we be doing this? I mean what if were not ready?" Kaiten asked, him, Ace and the others just started to learn about this stuff not to long ago and Kaiten didn't think that they were ready to take on someone as tough as a Dark Signer.

Ace: "Don't worry man, I'll be the one doing the fighting, you just stand back and watch." Ace replied confidently, it seemed like he wasn't going to let anyone push his friends around. Finally after 15 minutes of following the stranger they arrived at a wide opened abandoned part of town. Ace got off of Kaitens duel runner while Kaiten stayed seated, just incase he would have to go get back up.

?: "So you want to know who I am?" He said taking off his robe to reveal the one and only Zero!

Kaiten: "Him again!"

Ace: "So that's the Zero guy? I can take him on."

Zero: "You're arrogant which is why I'm going to teach you a lesson." He said as the Giant Geoglyph appeared in the surrounding area, "I challenge you to a shadow duel, and unfortunately you have no choice but to accept it."

Ace: "Fine then I'll kick your ass!" Ace said as his duel disk activated and he entered his deck into the disk while Zero did the same.

Zero: "I'll send you to the netherworld!" Zero said drawing his five cards. "I'll let you go first."

Ace: "Fine." Ace said drawing his five cards and then drawing a sixth one. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and place one card face down. I'll end my turn."

Zero: "I'll place two cards face down and then summon out Infernity Archfiend! **(1800/1200)**" Zero said as his monster appeared, "Now attack his face down!" His monster did as ordered but was stopped by Gear Golem The Moving Fortress **(800/2200)** making Zero's score **7600**. "I end my turn."

Ace: "I'll summon Machina Gearframe **(1800/0)**, and because I summoned him I get to add one Machina monster from my deck to my hand." Ace said getting Machina Sniper. "And I'll end my turn." Ace said confidently.

Zero: "I sacrifice my Archfiend for my Vanity's Fiend **(2400/1200)**, and next I'll have him attack Gearframe!" Zero said but Ace activated a trap card

Ace: "Sakuretsu Armor, now it destroys you monster" Ace said as Zero's monster was destroyed by the trap card.

Zero: "I end my turn."

Ace: "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! **(3000/2000)**" Ace said as his giant dragon made out of gears appeared behind him. "Now attack him directly!" He said as his monster unleashed a blast that knocked Zero's score to **4600**, and even though this was a shadow duel Zero was able to withstand the pain. "I end my turn."

Zero: "My turn, I'll play the field spell Yami, in order for me to summon my Earthbound Immortal! Ccapac Apu! **(3000/2500)**" Zero said as the field around them changed into a dark purplish color but at the same time there was a stone in the air, and it was absorbing all the nearby souls in the area. After that Ccapac Apu appeared from the ground behind Zero looking menacingly. "Now Ccapac Apu attack him directly!" He said as his monster went through Ace's Gadijiltron dragon and slammed into the ground where Ace was, fortunately ace was smart enough to moved out of the way to not get crushed, though he did lose life points, and now he was down to **5000**.

Ace: "Hey you cheated! You need to sacrifice two monsters for something that strong!"

Zero: "Screw the rules! I'm evil so I can do whatever I want!"

Ace: "Well that's a little sad……….."

Zero: "Fool soon I'll send you to the netherworld!"

Kaiten: "Oh no this is bad........." Kaiten said worried that Ace wouldn't be able to make a come back.

Ace: "My turn then." Ace said drawing a card. "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, now you can't attack for three turns. Next I'll discard the Big Saturn in order to special summon my Machina Fortress **(2500/1600)**. And that's not all I'll summon Machina Sniper **(1800/800) **in attack mode and I end my turn."

Zero: "Your only delaying the inevitable. I'll play card destruction, now we both discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same amount." Zero said as they both did as instructed. "I'll end my turn now."

Ace: "My turn, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Zero: "Your stalling I knew it." Zero said drawing a card. "I end my turn." Zero said as the swords lessened.

Ace: "Okay come on good card." He said drawing a card. "Okay this works! I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Yami!" Ace said as the field around them dissipated, then Ccapac Apu was sucked back into the earth from whence it came.

Zero: "I activate a little card I like to call Revenge of the Earthbounds, this destroys all of your monsters and I gain the attack points of the strongest one, so I now have **7900** Life Points!" Zero said with a smirk.

Ace: "So what, at least I got rid of that stupid monster." Ace replied, "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei **(1500/1000)** and I'll have him attack you!" Ace said as his green and white dragon blasted at Zero, but Zero took the pain even though his life points went down to **6400**.

Zero: "That was nothing do you know how many times I've done this?"

Kaiten: "We don't want to know!" Kaiten said when he heard a familiar sound. It was a duel runner, more specifically Yusei's. He turned around and saw Yusei with Akiza coming in his direction, when they got next to Kaiten Yusei looked mad.

Yusei: "Why did you guys do something as stupid as that, you know that your not ready for an earthbound immortal."

Kaiten: "But Ace just killed off Ccapac Apu.........."

Akiza: "He what?" She said surprised.

Kaiten: "Zero's in the lead but Ace still has a chance."

Yusei: "Let's just hope he can pull through."

Kaiten: "So what happens if he loses?

Yusei: "He'll be sent to the shadow realm."

Kaiten: "remind me not to take a vacation there."

Akiza: "So what now?"

Yusei: "We just stand here and hope for the best."

**Life Points:****  
**  
**Zero: 6400 **

**Ace: 5000 **

Zero: "It's my turn." Zero said drawing a card, "I'll place two cards face down and then activate my other face down card Reload. No I put my hand back in my deck, shuffle it and then draw the same amount of cards I put in my deck." Zero said smiling as he redrew his hand. "I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast **(1500/1200)**, and then I'll equip him with power pick axe so now I'll activate it by removing Machina Fortress from play, now my monster gains 500 attack points **(Melchid: 1500 - 2000)**, more than enough to destroy Zwei!" Zero said as his monster spun around and slammed right into the Dragon, after some force the dragon gave way and shattered. Now Ace was down to **4500**.

Ace: "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and then end my turn."

Zero: "I'll sacrifice my Melchid to summon Patrician of Darkness **(2000/1400)**, and I'll be equipping him with Sword of Deep-Seated. **(Patrician: 2000 - 2500)**"

Ace: "Oh no!"

Zero: "Oh yes, now attack his face down!" Zero said as his monster sliced the face down in two.

Ace: "My turn again, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

Zero: "Patrcian attack again!" Zero said as his monster was about to slice the card, but was stopped when the card revealed Blast Sphere! **(1400/1400)** The ball with claws attached itself onto Zero's monster. "I end...."

Ace: "My turn, I'll summon Green Gadget **(1400/600)**, and this lets me transfer Red Gadget from my deck to my hand."

Zero: "Before you end your turn I activate Fruits of Kozaky's studies, now I look at the top three cards of my deck and arrange them in any order I want."

Ace: "I end my turn." And with that Zero started his turn and then his Patrician exploded because of Blast Sphere, and thanks to that Zero's life points were down to **3900**.

Zero: "I'll summon Beige Vanguard of Dark World **(1600/1300)** and he'll be spearing that Green Gadget!" Zero said as his monster ran Green Gadget through with it's demonic spear dropping Ace down to **4300**. "I'll set one card face down, and then I'll end my turn."

Ace: "I'll summon Red Gadget **(1300/1500).**" Ace said now getting Yellow Gadget into his hand thanks to Red Gadgets effect. "I end."

Zero: "My turn, I'll sacrifice Beige, to bring out Power Invader **(2200/0)**, now attac-"

Ace: "Not so fast, reveal the trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Ace said as a circle appeared around Power Invader and binding it in place. "Now I've stalled you."

Zero: "Your only delaying the inevitable!" Zero said with a chuckle which grew into laughter, which then grew into maniacal laughter.

Kaiten: "Zero must be pretty confident, but Ccapac Apu is in the graveyard, I seriously doubt he can get it back."

Yusei: "Yeah but remember he still has a burn strategy."

Kaiten: "That's what I'm worried about, why is he waiting to do that."

Akiza: "He probably has something planned."

Yusei: "Exactly, so we just need to see how this duel plays out."

Kaiten: "So um mind explaining to me what the earthbound immortals are?"

Yusei: "There an ancient evil that was supposed to be sealed away when we defeated the King of The Underworld a long time ago."

Kaiten: "Well that's interesting, so how many are there?"

Yusei: "Seven of them, the, Monkey, Whale, Giant, Humming Bird, Spider, Lizard, and Condor."

Kaiten: "Meaning that there are probably 6 more of these creeps."

Yusei: "This is what worries me." Yusei said looking on at the duel taking place, sure Ace was in the lead but how long could he stay in the lead? More importantly what was Zero planning?

Ace: "Now it's time for me to put in one final step before I end this duel!"

Zero: "Hold on before you do anything I activate my Graverobbers Retribution! Now you'll loose 100 Life Points every of my standby phases."

Ace: "So what, I'll sacrifice my trusty Red Gadget to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator **(2500/1600)**!" He said as his cyborg took up the space behind him. "Now attack Power Invader!" He said but Zero had done something.

Zero: "I'll activate my face down trap Enchanted Javelin, now I gain 2500 Life Points!" Zero said but his Invader got destroyed anyway. Now Zero's Life Points are at **6100** while Ace's Life Points are at **4300**. Now the duel is evened out once again. "It's my turn again, but this time you lose 100 Life Points." Zero said as Ace's Life Points went down barely only going to **4200**. "Next I'll equip my Mask of the Accursed to your Alligator!" Zero said as Ace's monster became useless, as well as a dangerous asset now. "Next I'll summon Infernity Necromancer **(0/2000)**, and thanks to his effect he automatically switches to defense, and thanks to me having no cards in my hand I can use his ability to let me bring back Infernity Archfiend! **(1800/1200)**" Zero said as his very first played monster appeared in defense mode. "I'll end my turn."

Ace: "My turn." Ace said confidently, but thanks to mask of the accursed he lost 500 Life Points bringing his score down to **3600**. "I'll sacrifice my Alligator to summon Ancient Gear Beast **(2000/2000)**!" Ace said as his mechanical beast appeared, "Now destroy his archfiend!" He said as his beast pounced and destroyed the monster.

Zero: "My turn, you lose 100 more Life Points and I'll summon a monster in defense mode, and now that I have no cards in my hand I'll bring back Infernity Archfiend in defense mode."

Ace: "Grr, it's my turn!" Ace said as his Tail Mark glowed even brighter, a red aura appeared around him, he then drew a card, and then said "I'll place one card face down, and then summon Machina Sniper **(1800/800)**!" He said as his Machine Marksman appeared next to his Beast. "Now Sniper attack Archfiend and Ancient Gear Beast attack his face down." He ordered as his monsters defeated the two defense monsters.

Zero: "Again it's my turn and you know the drill your down to less than half your life points thanks to my Retribution." Zero said pointing out Ace only had **3400** more points to go. "Now I'll summon a monster in defense mode and I'll activate necromancers ability to bring back Archfiend."

Ace: "My turn! I'll equip my beast with 7 Completed (**Ancient Gear Beast: 2000 - 2700)**, and now he's more than enough to destroy your Necromancer! Then before I end my turn I'll play my second mystical space typhoon to destroy your Retribution card!" Ace said as his Beast pounced and crushed the skeletal fiend while his Marksman destroyed the Archfiend.

Zero: "My turn then." Zero said looking at the card he drew and smiling. "I'll play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards." He said drawing his extra cards, "I'll set one card face down and then end my turn."

Ace: "Now it's my turn! I'll draw and next I'll play Geartown, now I can use one less sacrifice to bring out ancient gear monsters." Ace said, "Now Beast attack his face down!" Ace said as his beast destroyed the weak monster and then his Sniper brought down Zero's lifepoints to **3200**. "I'll end my turn."

Zero: "Your a fool if you thought I only had one Ccapac Apu card in my deck." Zero said drawing a card and putting it in his hand, he then took out another card and played it, "Cause now I can summon him! **(3000/2500)**" He said as his Giant Earthbound immortal came out of the same place that it had disappeared, "Now attack him directly!" Zero said as Ccapac Apu crushed Ace's lifepoints down to **200**. "Next turn your finished." Zero said with a smirk.

Ace: "My turn, I'll play pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards!" Ace said drawing two cards, Those were his only hope now. "I'll place one card face down and then end my turn."

Kaiten: "Oh no this could be bad!"

Akiza: "I can't watch."

Yusei: "Come on Ace hang in there."

Zero: "My turn, your down to **200** Life Points now, one attack and I can end this. So now Ccapac Apu attack him directly!" Zero said as his Earthbound Immortal launched a fist towards Ace but he just smirked.

Ace: "I activate my face down trap card Dust Tornado!" Ace said as a tornado ravaged Geartown destroying everything including Zero's earthbound immortal! "I used it to destroy my own field spell, now why?" Ace asked as the city came apart around them, interestingly enough there were some gears that stayed around and they all started to form something, "Thanks to it's effect, when Geartown is destroyed I can use it to bring back an ancient gear monster from my deck, hand or graveyard, now I summon thee, oh great and powerful Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon **(3000/2000)**!" Ace said as his mighty beast let out a roar.

Zero: "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! This sends your monster back to your hand!" Zero said as Ace's mighty beast was sent back to his hand. "I end my turn."

Ace: "Now it's my turn, I'll summon Yellow Gadget **(1200/1200)** and then and my turn." Ace said waiting for something.

Zero: "I play Opticlops **(1800/1700)**! Now attack his Yellow Gadget and end this duel!" Zero said but a portal appeared before Opticlops.

Ace: "I activate my dimensional prison, and thanks to this your fiend is removed from play!" Ace replied as Opticlops got sucked into the portal.

Zero: "I end my turn."

Ace: "My turn, I'll sacrifice my Ancient Gear Beast and Yellow Gadget to bring back Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! **(3000/2000)**" Ace said as his monster appeared behind him once again. "Now attack him directly Machina Sniper!" Ace said as his Sniper made Zero's Life Points go down to **1400**. "Now my Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon attack him directly!" He said as his dragon let out a blast but a couple of seconds before the blast hit Zero the purple flames that made the Giant Geoglyph dissapeared, meaning that it was no longer a shadow duel. A hooded man appeared behind Zero right after his lifepoints dropped down to **0**.

?: "You've done your job here, lets go."

Zero: "Job? I didn't win the duel, how did I do my job?"

?: "Just shut up and go already before people start asking questions."

Zero: "Fine fine." Zero said taking out two smoke bombs.

Yusei: "Hold on who are you?" Yusei yelled running up to the two Dark Signers, but Zero threw a smoke bomb so that they could escape unseen. "Damn, they got away!" Yusei then walked back to the others.

"Damn, Ace are you alright?"

Ace: "Yup, I'm okay........" Ace said as his and Kaiten's marks stopped glowing and then Ace fainted from all the damage inflicted upon him, but Akiza caught him before he hit the ground.

Akiza: "Poor kid, he must be exhuasted."

Kaiten: "Well I think we should head back."

Yusei: "Good choice, we shouldn't stay out here any longer."

Kaiten: "Yeah, but who's going with who?"

Yusei: "Well I guess I can take you on my duel runner, and Akiza can take Ace on your duel runner."

Kaiten: "That works, also Akiza don't crash like last time."

Akiza: "Oh be quiet!"

Kaiten: "Ooh someone's a bit touchy."

Yusei: "Both of you stop it, we need to get Ace back home, or so help me........."

Kaiten: "Yeah yeah yeah Yusei, sheesh do you always act like this when someone's hurt?"

Yusei: "Just be quiet and hop on."

Kaiten: "Sorry........" Kaiten said getting in the backseat of Yusei's duel runner, once Akiza got on Kaiten's Yusei started his up and lead the way. The city streets were very peaceful that night, and it only took them about 15 minutes of driving to get back to the hangout. After that they parked both duel runners and Kaiten went to sleep while Yusei put Ace in his room. After that everyone went to sleep.

--------------Meanwhile in an unknown location--------------

?: "So Zero, I guess you did it, but I'm surprised you lost."

Zero: "I wouldn't have lost, something was with that kid, it's like he influenced his deck with his will, and to where he drew the cards he needed to defeat me."

?: "That is a possibility but still." The hooded man said when a robed person that had red markings on their cloak walked up to Zero.

Zero: "What do you want Daisuke?"

Daisuke: "Well I'm just surprised that you lost, I never thought that the infamous Zero would be defeated."

Zero: "If I was defeated then I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

Daisuke: "You make a good point but still, maybe I should weave my tangled web and see what I can catch."

?: "No, not yet anyway."

Daisuke: "You let Zero have all of the fun don't you?"

Zero: "Don't be jealous Daisuke, you'll have your share of fun soon enough."

?: "He's right, both of you go to your quarters, we'll be having a meeting in the morning."

Zero: "Technically it's 1:07 in the morning."

?: "I mean like in the late morning, like at 11:00 or something like that."

Daisuke: "Whatever you say King." Daisuke said walking down the steps of the throne heading towards the door.

King: "Now Zero, before you go sleep let's discuss some other things." He said walking through a secret passage behind his throne.

Zero: "Yes my King." Zero said bowing and then following King.

Authors Notes: In the future I will be using some forbidden cards, as well as some cards that had anime only effects, like Card of Sanctity. But there's no way in hell I'm using a card like 'Chaos End Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End' or whatever its called. Mainly just to make the duel a little bit more interesting. But yeah, review, comment and yeah I guess that's about it, Chapter 3 will probably be up after three weeks because of reviewing for finals this coming week, finals the next week, and de-stressing myself the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Some down time… Not like they need it anyway.**

Kaiten and the others had woken up and were eating breakfast, all except for Ace and Axel who were busy being asleep in the rooms.

Jack: "So what you're telling me is that Ace just beat an Earthbound immortal twice?"

Kaiten: "Yeah, exactly. "

Crow: "That still is interesting, that he was able to pull out that big of a comeback."

Larsa: "I agree, usually he isn't one to make that much of a comeback if it's one-sided."

Kaiten: "A sort of victory is a sort of victory."

Danix: "Stupid Dark Signers, and their stupid friends bailing them out of messes."

Kaiten: "Were just lucky Ace is alive after all of this."

Yusei: "So Kaiten are you feeling better."

Kaiten: "Yeah, I think I can get back on my duel runner soon."

Yusei: "Good cause I when you do recover I'd like it if you and me had a practice turbo duel."

Kaiten: "Okay..."

Larsa: "So anyway, now what?"

Kaiten: "I say today we just relax or something like that."

Crow: "That sounds great, but I have to work."

Danix: "Oh really why?"

Crow: "I have a delivery service, remember?"

Kaiten: "Blackbird delivery?"

Jack: "More like Bird Brained delivery."

Yusei: "Oh really Jack? How many times have you been fired?" Yusei said and with that Jack just shut his mouth.

Kaiten: "Yeah, he got you good Jack."

Jack: "Oh be quiet you little punk, you may be still hurt to not turbo duel but that doesn't mean you can't duel me."

Kaiten: "Um yeah I just remembered, your crazy and I have to go check on Ace and Axel!" Kaiten said running out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Jack: "Get back here!" Jack said chasing after him.

Yusei: "There they go at it again." Yusei said sipping some coffee.

Jon: "Why can't they get along?"

Larsa: "Because Jack's a crazy person, it's true."

Yusei: "Now I wouldn't call Jack crazy but still..."

Akiza: "Why is it that they have a rivalry anyway?"

Yusei: "Okay, well I think it was when Jack first met Kaiten, and Kaiten beat him in 5 turns."

Crow: "Oh yeah I remember that. Jack was mad for weeks after that." Crow said eating some toast, while Kaiten came down from the stairs and into the kitchen screaming followed by Axel who was screaming while followed by Jack who was holding a book as a weapon, which made it seem like he was going to hit them with it. Unknown to him though, when they past Yusei, he took the book in Jacks hand secretly. When Axel and Kaiten were cornered they saw that Jack had nothing to pelt them with.

Jack: "I'll teach you two to mess with me." Jack said about to hit them, but when he found out that he didn't have the book in his hand he stopped, "What happened to the bo-" He was interrupted by Axel and Kaiten jumping on him and then running back in the kitchen.

Akiza: "I swear I will never understand you guys."

Danix: "Nice one Yusei."

Yusei: "Thanks, I can't have Jack breaking something in this house." Yusei said as a card fell out of the book.

Kaiten: "What's this?" Kaiten asked picking up the card and looking at it, the card had some sort of map of new domino city on it.

Yusei: "This is the first I've ever seen a card like that." Yusei said looking at it. "Hey Jack can you tell me where you got this book?"

Jack: "I don't know, I never got any books for the house, it had to have come with the blasted house." Jack said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Yusei: "Who used to live here?"

Kaiten: "I'm going to go out on a limb and say a dead guy."

Jack: "Well thank you captain obvious."

Kaiten: "Oh will you just shut up already Jack."

Yusei: "Both of you shut up." Yusei said putting the book on the table and opening it, "Well you guys won't believe this." Yusei said picking up the book and shaking it causing cards to fall out.

Kaiten: "Cards."

Danix: "Not just any cards." Jon said picking up one, "Rare cards."

Larsa: "Now that's just plain weird."

Kaiten: "Yeah, but how would this many cards fit in a book?"

Yusei: "People have some ways of hiding cards in books."

Kaiten: "So what's the book about?"

Yusei: "It's a journal containing tips on how to use these cards I think that all of them are a deck." Yusei said which prompted everyone to put the cards together, there was about 47 cards making it a deck.

Kaiten: "Well you were right about that but what I'm wondering is why someone would want a deck like this."

Danix: "I sense an adventure."

Kaiten: "Yeah, maybe we should try to find out who this house use to belong to." Kaiten said while Ace came down yawning.

Ace: "Hey guys, how goes it?"

Kaiten: "We found this mysterious deck in a book that Jack was trying to kill me and Axel with."

Jack: "Thanks for reminding me." Jack said about to walk over to Kaiten so he could strangle him when Larsa tripped Jack making him fall flat on his face. And with that everybody in the room started laughing.

Yusei: "So Jack, let's stop fooling around and see if we can find any leads on the person who owned this house."

Jack: "Yeah here's the deal, I didn't really buy this house when you wanted me to get a house, I only registered it because it was abandoned and I thought it would make a nice place." Yusei just stared at him while Ace was watching a news report.

Announcer: "New Speed World 3 cards have just been released to all turbo duelists, giving them a chance to turbo duel in a different way now."

Ace: "Hey guys, there's a new Speed World card!" Yusei and the others ran over when they heard ace say that, Yusei was surprised, it seemed to have all of the effects that Kaiten described.

Kaiten: "So it seems that either Zero stole the card or he has some connection to get the cards he needs."

Yusei: "This is what worries me."

**-Meanwhile at the unknown location-**

Zero was walking through the halls of his master's base when he went inside a room he looked at it and saw the walls all full of frames of Synchro Monsters, while the tables next to the walls had their share of Synchro cards.

Zero: "The plan is coming together nicely, it's only a matter of time until it is complete. I have a majority of the cards I need to complete the ultimate card I shall use to defeat King." He said with a chuckle while looking through the many cards, "I just need a couple more, then I shall be unstoppable."

**-On the streets of New Domino City -**

Yusei and Kaiten and Jack were getting on their duel runners, Crow had already left to start his job and the others decided to stay behind. All three of them rode out and started to go through the city streets.

Kaiten: "So where exactly are we going?"

Jack: "Were going to someone that can help us with our predicament."

Yusei: "Yeah, now we should get to where were heading in a couple of minutes." Yusei said speeding up while Jack and Kaiten followed from behind. Soon they got to an old warehouse.

Kaiten: "A warehouse again?"

Jack: "Will you just shut up already?"

Yusei: "Not this again, both of you be quiet, I don't want him to see us as rude." Yusei said when a person opened the door of the garage, the man appeared to have been wearing white robes and his face couldn't be seen clearly.

?: "What do you want Yusei?"

Yusei: "Zane we want information."

Zane: "That's not going to happen, remember what I said would happen if you came back here."

Yusei: "Yeah I know but this is an emergency."

Zane: "What kind of emergency?" Zane asked but then got punched by Jack which made him fall down, "You bastard!"

Jack: "Now are you going to let us in or not?" Jack said cracking his knuckles.

Zane: "Okay fine, I'll let you guys in." He said kicking the door open and making it slam into Jack's face.

Kaiten: "Wow Jack you must not be having a good day today."

Jack: "Just shut up." Jack said entering the warehouse holding his head, while Kaiten and Yusei walked in, there was a whole bunch of boxes and in the corner was a duel runner that had the paint scheme of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Zane pulled up 4 chairs and sat down on the one closest to his computer. "It looks like someone still has a fetish with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Zane: "It looks like someone's still a Jackass as always, what's funny Jack is that I think they named you Jack because you were a Jackass."

Jack: "Just be quiet already Zane."

Yusei: "Both of you be quiet already, sheesh you two are worse than before." Yusei replied pointing at Jack and Kaiten, "Besides were not here to argue."

Zane: "Now that we came to that question do mind telling me why you're here?" Zane asked taking a drink of his coffee that he had already made.

Yusei: "We want to know if you have any information on a guy named Zero." Yusei said while Zane just dropped his cup of coffee on the floor in shock.

Zane: "Who did you just say you wanted to know about?"

Yusei: "A guy named Zero."

Zane: "So he's alive then..." Zane muttered to himself, Yusei heard this and wondered what he meant by that, while Jack and Kaiten just stared at Zane.

Kaiten: "So I take it you know him?"

Zane: "Know him? Yeah I used to know him."

Kaiten: "Used to?"

Zane: "You say you guys have met him? Because that would be impossible since he is supposed to be dead."

Jack: "What are you saying?"

Zane: "Okay here's the deal, Zero used to be my brother, he never used the alias until later on in his life so his name was James, I'm surprised he's still alive." Zane replied while Kaiten just grabbed Zane's collar.

Kaiten: "So what are you saying, did you kill him?" Kaiten asked but all he received was a punch from Zane.

Zane: "No! Now shut up and let me finish the story!" Zane said angrily, "Okay it was a long time ago, we were testing a duel runner we built together, he offered to test it out and well the next thing I remember was a crash and fire, I saved him but was too late." Zane replied his tone changing from angry to sad. "I took his death the hardest out of the whole family, I thought it was my fault because I helped him build it." Yusei then put a hand on his shoulder.

Yusei: "Zane take it easy."

Zane: "Fine, but what I want to know is that the Zero that's terrorizing turbo duelists the same as before."

Yusei: "What kind of deck did he use?"

Zane: "He used to use Fiends, he always liked them for a strange reason." Zane said and Kaiten and Yusei turned grim, Zane saw this and asked, "Why so grim?"

Yusei: "Because this Zero uses fiends as well, I'm sorry Zane but your brothers a dark signer."

Zane: "Dark Signer? Oh great not this crap again."

Kaiten: "That's what I said."

Jack: "No that's what I said, you stole my line."

Kaiten: "Lets just agree that we both said it."

Jack: "How about we agree to disagree."

Kaiten: "Your making this more complicated than normal, you know that?"

Zane: "Are they always like this?" He said whispering to Yusei.

Yusei: "Yeah but you get used to it."

Zane: "So is there another reason why you came here?"

Yusei: "Yeah, I think I have something that belongs to you." Yusei said taking a deck out of his pocket and giving it to Zane.

Zane: "A deck? Why would this be m-" He stopped once he picked up the first card and looked at it, it was the card 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.

Yusei: "I thought it would be yours."

Zane: "Where did you find this?"

Yusei: "In a book Jack was trying to hit Kaiten with."

Zane: "So my cards would've gotten ruined..."

Yusei: "If I hadn't snatched the book from Jack while he wasn't looking."

Zane: "Well thank you for saving my cards, I knew I must have forgotten something when I last visited."

Yusei: "Right, so you'll be in contact then?"

Zane: "Yeah I will. Just remember, if you ever need me you know how to find me."

Yusei: "Yeah, oh I almost forgot..." Yusei replied with while taking some cards out of his deck he showed them to Kaiten and he was shocked, the cards were as followed: 'Stardust Dragon' , 'Stardust Dragon assault mode' , 'Majestic Dragon' , 'Stardust Xialong', and 'Majestic Star Dragon'.

Kaiten: "Why are you showing me these cards?"

Yusei: "I'm not showing them to you, I'm giving them to you, think about it, your the leader, and I think you deserve them." Yusei said with a smile as he was about to give them to Kaiten but Zane got between both of them.

Zane: "Yusei, the kid isn't ready for that kind of power."

Kaiten: "Yes I am."

Zane: "Well I don't think you are, and I'm not going to let Yusei just hand them over to you, if you want to prove that your ready then duel me and find out."

Kaiten: "Fine then I will." Kaiten said getting out of his chair and walking back outside to his duel runner, he then put on his deck holder and said, "Detach Duel Disk." Which the duel disk computer did, he then attached the duel board to his deck holder and it became his duel disk. He then walked back inside and activated it, "I'm ready when you are."

Zane: "Oh I'm ready." Zane said activating his as well and then walking over to the dueling ring he had set up, which was basically a bunch of painted lines on the ground and some boxes stacked to be chairs. "Are you ready...?"

Kaiten: "Oh I'm ready all right, now it's time to duel!"

**To Be Continued…. **

**Author's notes:** Yeah yeah, I know it's short but I decided to make a chapter that just gives them some down time for now, well until the next chapter that is but you get the point. Besides not every chapter I'm going to make will have a duel in it. Yes I'm not going to be posting the duel just yet, you know just something to keep you waiting in suspense. Don't worry it will be nice and I think you can guess what card will be in Zane's deck because of the hint I gave. Also don't worry now that I'm out of school I can finally get to the other chapters I have outlined so it won't be too long until chapter 4. So cya all next time and keep on reading.

P.S. I'm going to be working on a BLEACH one shot so keep your eyes peeled for that one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**Proving Something: The test to get Stardust Dragon! **

**Authors Notes: As of now I've completely redone the Life Point system with the characters name and points after the damage they took. **

Previously…..

Yusei: "Yeah, oh I almost forgot..." Yusei replied with while taking some cards out of his deck he showed them to Kaiten and he was shocked, the cards were as followed: 'Stardust Dragon', 'Stardust Dragon assualt mode', 'Majestic Dragon', 'Stardust Xialong', and 'Majestic Star Dragon'.

Kaiten: "Why are you showing me these cards?"

Yusei: "I'm not showing them to you, I'm giving them to you, think about it, you're the leader of the signers now, and I think you deserve them." Yusei said with a smile as he was about to give them to Kaiten but Zane got between both of them.

Zane: "Yusei, the kid isn't ready for that kind of power."

Kaiten: "Yes I am."

Zane: "Well I don't think you are, and I'm not going to let Yusei just hand them over to you, if you want to prove that you're ready then duel me and find out."

Kaiten: "I'm ready when you are."

Zane: "Oh I'm ready." Zane said activating his as well and then walking over to the dueling ring he had set up, which was basically a bunch of painted lines on the ground and some boxes stacked to be chairs. "Are you ready...?"

Kaiten: "Oh I'm ready all right, now it's time to duel!"

Zane: "I shall be going first!" Zane said drawing his sixth card, "I'll be playing Divine Dragon Ragnarok **(1500/1000)** in attack mode, and then I'll lay down two face downs and I'll end my turn."

Kaiten: "Fine then." Kaiten said as he drew, "I summon Familiar-Possessed - Wynn **(1850/1500)** and next I'll have her attack your dragon!"

Zane: "I may lose life points but I'll activate Time Machine, now my dragon comes back."

**Zane: 7650 LP**

Kaiten: "I'll place 2 cards face down, and then that's my turn."

Zane: "I'll sacrifice Ragnarok for Curse of Dragon (2000/1500)! Now attack and destroy his Wynn!" Zane said as Kaiten's magician was destroyed.

**Kaiten: 7850 LP **

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and with that I'll end my turn."

Zane: "Come on, I know you can do better than that! Now I'll use my Soul Exchange spell card to use your defense monster as a sacrifice along with my curse of dragon so I can bring out a stronger beast!"

Jack: "Already?"

Zane: "Come forth! Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(3000/2500)**! But I can't attack till my next turn so your saved."

Kaiten: "I'll set one card face down and I'll end my turn."

Zane: "My turn, I'll set one card face down and then summon Koumori Dragon **(1500/1200)**, now attack my Blue Eyes!" He said but a portal appeared in front of Kaiten and then one appeared above Zane, the blast of his monster heading for him and crashing into him.

**Zane: 4650 LP **

Kaiten: "Thanks to Dimension Wall you took the damage."

Zane: "Good move, I commend you for that, but that doesn't stop my Koumori Dragon!"

**Kaiten: 6350**

Kaiten: "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, now you can't attack for three turns."

Zane: "Get on with it."

Kaiten: "Now I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke **(1800/1000) **and he will attack your Koumori Dragon!" Kaiten replied as his monster sliced up Zanes dragon, "I end my turn."

**Zane: 4350 LP **

Zane: "I'll summon Kaiser Seahorse **(1700/1650)**, then I'll set one card face down and with that I end my turn."

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll set one card and then summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight **(2300/2100)**! Since he's the only card in my hand, next I'll activate the card I played face down, Axe of Despair! Now my Gaia gets a **1000** point power boost. **(Swift Gaia: 2300 - 3300)**"

Zane: "I'll chain with Shadow Spell!"

Kaiten: "Well I'm chaining with Dust Tornado!"

Zane: "I chain your Dust Tornado with Curse of Royal, so now your trap card is null and void and your monster is weakened. **(Swift Gaia: 3300 - 2500)**"

Kaiten: "Fine then, I'll have my Ninja attack you're Kaiser Sea Horse!"

Zane: "I'll chain with Deal of the Phantom, my Kaiser **(Kaiser: 1700 - 2000)** is strengthened and is strong enough to defeat your ninja!"

**Kaiten: 6150 LP**

Kaiten: "I end my turn."

Zane: "I draw, now I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon **(3000/2500)**, and I end my turn since I can't attack."

Kaiten: "I'll set a monster and then end my turn."

Zane: "I draw, and I'll end." Zane said with a smile as the swords disappeared.

Kaiten: "My turn, I play card of sanctity, now we each draw until we both have six cards in our hands, Now I'll play mystical space typhoon to destroy your shadow spell, and next I'll summon a monster in defense mode while I'll have Gaia attack your Blue Eyes!"

**Zane: 4050 LP **

Zane: "Now that your done it's my turn, I'll play reload, so now I put the six cards in my hand back into my deck, shuffle it and then I get to draw a brand new hand."

Kaiten: "And this helps you how?"

Zane: "Watch, I'll set one card facedown and then play Dian Keto the cure master to give me **1000 **Life Points. And with that I end my turn."

**Zane: 5050 **

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll play Poison of the Old Man to give me **1200** LP."

**Kaiten: 7150**

Zane: "How many times must I tell you to go on?"

Kaiten: "Now Swift Gaia attack his last Blue Eyes!"

Zane: "I chain with my last Deal of Phantom **(Blue-Eyes: 3000 - 3500)**, so good bye and good riddance."

**Kaiten: 6950**

Kaiten: "Tch, I end my turn."

Zane: "I'll play white Dragon Ritual, now I'll discard Spirit Ryu in order to summon Paladin of White Dragon **(1900/1200)**! Now attack his face down monster!" Zane said as Kaiten's face down was speared through by Zane's Paladin.

Kaiten: "Great…"

Zane: "Now Blue Eyes attack his last monser!" But the monster was mysterious guard and Kaiten used his effect to send Blue Eyes back to the top of Zane's deck. "Main Phase 2, I'll tribute Paladin to bring back the Blue Eyes you sent away." He said as his monster turned into energy and went to the graveyard, then from the deck a blue energy came out forming the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll set one card face down and then end my turn."

Zane: "My turn, I'll play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards, I'll then play monster reincarnation by discarding a monster from my hand so I can bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon from my grave to my hand, next I'll play the card Polymerization!"

Kaiten: "Oh no!"

Zane: "That's right, tremble in fear because I summon the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(4500/3800)**!"

Kaiten: "Shit…"

Zane: "Attack his face down monster now! And with that pest destroyed I end my turn."

Kaiten: "My turn I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Gaia."

Zane: "Your point?"

Kaiten: "I'll sacrifice him to summon Turret Warrior **(3500/2000)**! I'll equip him with Mist Body to make sure he can't be destroyed."

Zane: "Well now that your done I can go now, I'll set one card facedown and I'll attack Turret Warrior!"  
**Kaiten: 5950 LP**

Kaiten: "Now it's my turn again, I'll summon a monster in defense mode and switch turret warrior to defense as well."

Zane: "My turn, I'll play my own Card of Sanctity, so now we can draw up to 6 cards again, now I'll play Stop Defense to switch Turret Warrior back to attack mode and then Mystical Space Typhoon, I can destroy Mist Body, Now Ultimate Dragon destroy Turret Warrior!"

**Kaiten: 4950 LP **

Kaiten: "Damn it!"

Zane: "To end my turn I'll summon Gray Wing **(1300/700)** since I haven't summoned."

Kaiten: "I'll play the warrior Returning alive to get turret warrior back into my hand, now I'll summon Dark Blade but Tribute him to summon Turret Warrior **(3000/2000)**, attack Gray Wing!"

**Zane: 3350 LP **

Zane: "I'll activate Michizure, now turret warrior is gone!"

Kaiten: "I'll end my turn."

Zane: "Now it's my turn, now my Ultimate Dragon attack hi-"

Kaiten: "I activate Skull Lair! Now if I remove 12 of my cards from play I can destroy a monster with the same number of stars, and guess who that is, your Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiten said as he took 12 cards out of his graveyard and with that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon faded into nothingness.

Zane: "Fine I switch my Gray Wing to defense mode and then I end my turn."

Kaiten: "I summon, The Six Samurai Irou **(1700/1200)**, now I'll flip Familiar Knight **(1200/1400)** face up, so now my knight attacks your dragon and Irou attacks you directly!"

Zane: 1650

Zane: "I'll summon the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave **(1300/2000)**, and then play Malevolent Nuzzler to give him a 700 attack power boost **(Dragon: 1300 - 2000)**, next I'll play Remove Trap to destroy Skull Lair!"

Kaiten: "Great."

Zane: "Now my dragon attacks Irou!"

Kaiten: "I counter with my Negate Attack!"

Zane: "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Kaiten: "My turn, I sacrifice my monsters to bring out Elemental Hero Bladedge **(2600/1800)**! Next I'll play soul absorption and then fissure to destroy your cave dragon, now Elemental Hero Bladedge attack his life points directly!"

Zane: "I counter with Compulsory Evacuation Device, now he is sent back to your hand." Zane said as Kaiten ended his turn. "My turn now, I'll play dragon's mirror to remove 5 of my dragons from play to bring out Five Headed Dragon **(5000/5000)**!"

Kaiten: "Oh my…"

**Kaiten: 7450**

Yusei: "Did anyone know he had that card?"

Jack: "It's even stronger than his Ultimate Dragon!"

Yusei: "Don't you think that's a little bit over kill?"

Jack: "Who cares it's Kaiten's problem not ours."

Yusei: "Yeah but still I didn't think he'd bring out that strong behemoth."

Zane: "I did say I was the dragon master didn't I Now Five Headed Dragon attack Kaiten directly!" He said as all five of his dragon's head's shot a different beam of energy that obliterated most of Kaiten's Life Points. "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you. This is your final test, see if you can defeat my Five Headed Dragon!"

**Kaiten: 2450**

Yusei: "This is bad, Kaiten doesn't have a single card in his deck that is as powerful as that."

Jack: "Well I guess it's the end for him."

Yusei: "He will pull through, I know it."

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll set one card face down and then end my turn."

Zane: "Now Five Headed Dragon wipe out the rest of his lifepoints!" He said as his monster unleashed five beams of energy heading towards Kaiten when they were miraculously stopped by a simple scare crow.

Kaiten: "Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

Zane: "Fine I end my turn, make this one count."

Kaiten: "Oh I will! I remove from play a light and dark monstyer from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Sorcerer from my hand! **(2300/2000)**" Kaiten said as balls of darkness and light formed into the twisted dark spellcaster.

Zane: "Well looks like you did make it count."

Kaiten: "Yeah, and now my Chaos Sorcerer remove his Five Headed Dragon from play!" Kaiten said as his sorcerer shot out a beam from his palms making the dragon disappear. "Now I end my turn."

**Kaiten: 3950 LP **

Zane: "Heh, I place a monster in defense mode and then I'll end my turn."

Kaiten: "I draw and then summon The Six Samurai – Zanji **(1800/1300)**! And I'll have him attack your face down while Chaos Sorcerer attacks and wipes out the rest of your life points!"

**Zane: 0 LP **

Zane: "Well you beat me…"

Yusei: "And you also passed the test." Yusei said walking up to Kaiten as the holograms disappeared.

Kaiten: "Test? You mean this whole thing was set up?"

Jack: "Yes, it was to make it that you dueled with passion, you wanted to prove yourself more than anything in order to get Yusei's stamp of approval."

Kaiten: "Well something like that."

Yusei: "But yes, I wanted to see if you were ready to use the cards, and I saw that you trusted your deck while you dueled Zane."

Jack: "I have to give you props kid, I thought you'd lose, seeing as Zane's stronger than most of us."

Yusei: "Yeah, oh and Jack pay up." Yusei said holding out his hand as Jack gave him 20 dollars.

Kaiten: "You bet on me?"

Yusei: "Well Jack was being stubborn about you winning so I decided to make it that if he was so sure then we should make a bet."

Jack: "So anyway yeah, Yusei aren't you forgetting something?"

Yusei: "Oh right, here you go Kaiten." Yusei said giving Kaiten the cards he showed him earlier.

Kaiten: "Thanks Yusei, I promise I'll take good care of stardust."

Yusei: "Don't worry about it, I wonder if the others have died with boredom yet?"

Kaiten: "Knowing Ace he's probably trying to get on his duel runner, but Axel and Danix aren't going to let him.

-Meanwhile at the Hangout-

Ace: "Let go of me! I want to ride on my duel runner!" Ace said as Danix and Axel were holding him down because Ace was going to do something stupid for sure.

Danix: "No way, your going to hurt yourself."

Axel: "Hey we should let him do it so he can get hurt and Yusei could yell at him."

Ace: "Hey now that's not funny!"

Axel: "Well don't do anything stupid!" Axel replied when the door opened to show Yusei, Jack, and Kaiten.

Danix: "Oh hey guys, how'd it go?"

Kaiten: "Good, I passed a test and got Stardust Dragon." Kaiten said in reply.

Yusei: "Yeah, he dueled against Dragon Master Zane and won, also Ace.."

Ace: "What?"

Yusei: "I told him you were making a dragon deck so he gave me a couple of his cards." Yusei said handing Ace half of a deck of cards to him, Ace looked at them and was surprised.

Ace: "Whoa these are awesome."

Yusei: "I knew you'd like them."

Jack: "So what were you idiots doing while we were gone?"

Axel: "First off Jack, shut up, secondly we were trying to stop Ace from getting on his duel runner and taking off."

Kaiten: "Well I'm feeling much better, and bored so me and Yusei were just going to get something to drink and were going to go on a practice run." Kaiten said as he walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge he got two drinks and handed one to Yusei when he got back.

Yusei: "Right we'll be back soon." Yusei replied finishing his drink and setting it on the table he then got on his duel runner as did Kaiten and then both of them sped off! After several minutes their turbo duel was already underway. Kaiten had both Tuned Magician and Dark Blade on his field in defense mode with one face down, while Yusei had Junk Warrior, with Rockstone Warrior in defense mode.

Kaiten: "My turn, I'll summon Tuned Magician, and thanks to it's effect it's treated as a tuner, next I'll tune my Tuned Magician to my Dark Blade!" He said as a flash of white light appeared next thing there was a majestic white and blue colored dragon, "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! **(2500/2000)**"

Yusei: "Good Job your first time using Stardust Dragon, now lets see if you can beat me with it."

**Kaiten: 2300 LP **

** Yusei: 3400 LP **

Kaiten: "Now I'll have him attack and destroy your Junk Warrior!" Kaiten said as his Stardust Dragon destroyed Yusei's Junk Warrior. "Now I end my- What the heck is that?" Kaiten said stopping his duel runner while Yusei did the same.

Yusei: "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Yusei asked shocked.

Kaiten: "If you mean two Larsa's then yeah." Kaiten said and surprisingly it was true, there were two Larsa's yet one had an evil look to him. Both of them had the exact same duel runner except one was more evil looking.

Yusei: "Come on let's follow them." Yusei replied as he deactivated the duel mode and headed off after them, with Kaiten doing the same.

**To Be Continued… **

Authors Notes: Really I have nothing to say lol except review, keep reading and so on.


End file.
